Serendipity
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: A redo of the season 1 episode "Ski Trip" JH style! What happens when a surprising turn of events leaves Jackie and Hyde alone in her cabin for the weekend? At the end of the day will she go back to Kelso or start up with Hyde?
1. A Surprising Turn of Events

**A/N: Hey guys! Never fear, I am not abandoning Poison Ivy. I just felt like starting this one because I've had the idea in my head for ages! It's a redo of season one's Ski Trip episode done JH style! The whole Hyde chasing after Donna thing always made me sick. Not to mention Jackie running back into Kelso's arms after he cheated on her with the nasty, Pam Macy. It just doesn't make sense. So I'm fixing it! It shouldn't be too long of a fic, similar to my Prom Night and Halloween stories. Well, I hope you like it!**

**This is the way it should have gone since it was obvious from day one that JH were meant to be together forever!**

**Chapter 1: A Surprising Turn of Events**

* * *

_God she's annoying._ Hyde thought to himself as he listened to Jackie screech angry words at Kelso for kissing Pam Macy. _Kelso cheated? What a shock!_ His sarcasm overwhelming his thoughts.

"I can't even show my face in the third floor bathroom anymore, and that's the cool bathroom!" Jackie pointed her delicate finger up at her tall boyfriend.

Hyde's shaded eyes traced a line from the tip of her finger, up her arm and down her entire petite form. He admired her flowing dark hair. Despite layers of clothing, he noticed her slender body, and then there was her face. Even contorted with anger, it radiated beauty. Her features, sheer magnificence. There was no doubt about it, Jackie Burkhart was stunning. And then she opened her mouth…

"No no no no no Michael, you won't be skiing this weekend."

_Great going Kelso, You screwed us all._ Hyde watched as Jackie took a seat in between Eric and Fez on the couch.

"That's just great Jackie! Cancel the ski trip and disappoint all our friends!" Michael Kelso exclaimed.

"Oh no, _We're_ still going."

As the cries and whines of his friend filled the room, Hyde couldn't help but smirk in pride at the tiny brunette. He never understood why she put up with Kelso's crap. Sure she was annoying as hell, but she was really hot. It wouldn't be hard for her to find another lame ass boyfriend. As for him, he was going to take this opportunity to try to get Donna. Sure, Eric announced his intentions of making out with the voluptuous redhead over the weekend, but they weren't officially dating. Hyde knew that his feelings for Donna were mostly friendship. She was easy to talk to, and on top of that she was hot. He never believed in that fiery passion people talk about love being. He wasn't even sure that love really existed. His parents sure never felt it for him.

Jackie fought with her entire body to not burst out in a fit of tears. She didn't want to give Michael the satisfaction of seeing her cry, even though she was hurt deeply. How could he humiliate her like that? She had tried to be the best possible girlfriend she could be, but it wasn't enough for him. She couldn't help but wonder if it was that she still hadn't had sex with him. They had come close several times, each time Jackie pulled away. For some reason it never felt right. She told herself it was just the lack of a banner, but deep down she feared it may have been much more than that. Her eyes slowly rotated to the strange curly haired boy her boyfriend was friends with. He was always so mysterious with his sunglasses on. Jackie couldn't help herself from always wondering what he was thinking as he sat with a permanent scowl upon his face. For some reason, unbeknownst to herself, she was drawn to this odd boy from the wrong side of the tracks. The Burkharts had taught their daughter that poor people were bad, but what if this boy was a good kind of bad? Was that even possible?

The following day the gang, minus Eric and Kelso, gathered their things and packed them into the Vista Cruiser.

"Hey Donna, I brought my double sleeping bag." Hyde smirked at the redhead.

"Great, can Eric and I borrow it?!" She blew him off.

Jackie watched the scene play out as Fez compared Hyde to Charlie Brown and the football. She heard Hyde say that he didn't get it. Though she herself could hardly fathom the Donna/Eric relationship, she understood what it was that the taller girl got from Eric, a gentility it seemed the rebel could never provide.

As they piled into Eric's car, Jackie watched as her moronic ex insisted that the entire thing was merely a joke, a clever burn on Eric's part. She wondered how she could have been so blind to his denseness. She looked over to her left at Steven Hyde. They were pressed close together in the back seat since Red had forced a big box of crap at Eric, fearing the worst could happen. Hyde placed his arm behind her. Why did she wish he would wrap it around her?

As Hyde placed his arm behind Jackie's headrest, his hand grazed her smooth hair. Why did he have the instinct to run his fingers through it?

"I know I'm pretty. I don't need him for that." Jackie announced.

Hyde found himself irritated at her constant ramblings about her ex-boyfriend. He knew it was only a matter of time before she took the idiot back, not that he cared.

* * *

Kelso stood on the side of the snowy road with his thumb in the air. He was determined to make his way to Jackie's cabin and have it out with Eric for leaving him…oh and he might as well get Jackie back in the process. Just then a truck pulled over. He opened the door and hopped in, relieved to be out of the cold.

"Hello." He grinned at the heavyset male driver.

"Why hello there!" He responded, Kelso not noticing his flirtatious tone.

"So are you heading up the mountain?" He asked the driver.

He smirked "I'm going wherever you're going."

"Wow that's lucky!" Kelso cheered.

"So did it hurt?" The man asked him.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell down from heaven." The trucker eyed Kelso up and down as he spoke.

Kelso laughed "No, I'm fine!"

"You sure are."

* * *

After Eric managed to get the Vista Cruiser out of the ice, the five friends made it to the cabin. Hyde handed Fez a bottle of Amaretto.

"Oh it is like liquid candy!" He began guzzling it.

"Listen Donna, you and Eric can have the bedroom. It was going to be for me and Michael, but…" Jackie burst into tears and plopped on the couch.

Hyde sat in the chair and attempted to ignore the cheerleader's cries. For some reason he hated seeing her cry.

"I miss Michael." She whined.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Get over it, princess."

She gasped "What did you say?!"

"I said get over it already. It's one damn weekend without him. Big freakin' deal."

"God Hyde…you are so mean." She buried her head in a pillow as her tear storm increased.

He sighed "Crap." He went to sit next to her on the couch. Instantly her arms were around him. This took him by surprise. He patted her gently.

"If it's any consolation, Pam Macy would give it up to anybody."

"Oh my god!" She screeched as she ran into the bedroom and pounced on Donna and Eric.

"Jackie, what's the matter?" Donna asked with concern.

"Hy-Hy-Hyde…"

Donna understood immediately. "I'll be right back."

She made her way out to the living room with fire in her eyes "Hyde, what the hell?!"

"What?" He asked as he approached the angry girl.

"What did you say to Jackie?"

"I just told her that Pam Macy was easy. That's all."

"That's all?! You think that would make her feel better, knowing that her boyfriend probably had sex with that skank? What's the matter with you?" She shouted.

"Jesus Donna, I was just trying to help. How come every time I try to be nice I get the shit end of the stick, but Forman can't do anything wrong?" He shouted back.

"This has nothing to do with Eric!" She implored

"Yeah it does. What is it about him that you like so much?" He asked genuinely before crashing his lips onto hers.

She pulled away quickly and slapped him "Do not do that again! I am with Eric so just deal with it!"

At that moment the phone rang. Eric came out and picked it up "Hello."

"What is it, Kelso? Wait, you what? Who kissed you? A trucker? Okay, where are you now? Fine, we'll come get you. Yeah bye."

He hung the phone up and spoke up to the fuming Donna and Hyde and the drunken dancer Fez.

"Kelso tried to hitch a ride here with some trucker and I guess the guy kissed him."

Hyde laughed out loud "Kelso got kissed by a dude? That's a great burn."

Donna eyed him angrily "So where is he?"

"He's at the gas station at the bottom of the mountain. I said I'd go pick him up." Eric answered.

"Well, I'm going with you." Donna insisted as she glared at Hyde.

"I wish to come too. The liquid candy has given me a sense of vigor!" Fez sashayed over to Eric and Donna.

"Fine. You stay here with her, and try to be nice." Eric warned Hyde as the threesome left the cabin.

Hyde sighed as he heard the car pull away. He decided to just sit on the couch and read until the gang returned. With any luck, Jackie would stay in the bedroom until her knight in shining armor showed up. Then she could run into his arms and forget his cheating ways. Just as Hyde picked up his magazine, the lights went out. The cabin was completely dark except for the failing light of the small fire. He heard a whimper. He turned to make out the shadowy form of Jackie in the bedroom doorway.

Hyde stood up to face her in the dark "The storm must have knocked out the power."

She bridged the gap between them "There's a generator outside."

He nodded "Okay, I'll get it working."

As he began to walk away he felt her cling tightly to his back "No, don't leave me!"

He sighed. She sounded like a scared little girl. He turned to face her.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you, okay? I just want to get the power back on." He whispered softly.

She hugged him tightly to her as she breathed in his soothing scent "Okay."

"Okay. Wait here." He instructed as he exited the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile the others found Kelso and were attempting to make their way back when they noticed the roads were blocked off. As they pulled the car up to the orange cones, an officer came up to Eric's window.

"I'm sorry you can't go through here. The storm has gotten too bad."

"But we need to get up to my friend's cabin." Eric replied..

"I'm sorry. No one will be able to get through here at least until tomorrow, possibly Sunday. There's a motel down the street." The officer informed them.

"Okay thanks."

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked the group.

"Well, Hyde and Jackie are up there. We can't just leave them, so I say we just stay at the motel tonight." Donna spoke rationally.

"Alright! I call bed with Donna!" Kelso shouted enthusiastically.

Donna smacked him "Kelso! It's not like calling shotgun!"

Kelso rubbed his arm "God Donna!"

"Alright, we'll stay at the motel tonight and try again tomorrow." Eric said decisively.

* * *

Up at the cabin, Jackie sat curled up on the couch, nervously. Hyde returned, and she jumped up.

"Well, what happened?" She asked.

"That damn generator doesn't work." He huffed "You got any candles?"

She nodded "Uh yeah" Jackie made her way to the kitchen and grabbed as many candles as possible. Hyde pulled out his lighter and lit them, illuminating the room.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." Jackie asked apprehensively.

"Look the storm is pretty bad out there. They probably closed off the roads. They will probably have to stay down there tonight."

"Oh…so it's just you and me?" She asked nervously.

He sighed "Yeah I guess so."

She nodded "Well, I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll see what you got in the fridge. We better eat it. It'll all go bad anyway."

They made their way into the kitchen "I'm sure I can find something to make."

"Thanks…Steven."

He shuddered at the sound of his first name. He loved it when she called him that. Though he would scarcely admit it.

He smiled at her "Anything for you doll."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: So what's going to happen now that they're stuck alone together? You'll have to review to find out! You know how fond I am of extortion!! **


	2. Heightened Senses

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my lovelies! I have been busy as of late, which is shocking in and of itself, but my life seems to be back to it's normal, all-be-it mundane flow. Lol so updates should go back to their normal regularity. I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed! I think I got the most reviews on chapter one that I have ever gotten! I'm so grateful!! Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it!! **

**Chapter 2: Heightened Senses **

* * *

"But guys…" Kelso whined "The bar is right across the street, let's go!"

"Kelso, for the last time, it's freezing outside, we're trapped in this crappy motel with none of our stuff, the last thing we feel like doing is getting tossed into the bitter snow by a big guy named Bubba!"

"But I wanna!" His voice correlated with the stomp of his foot.

"I'm sure you do. After all, we all know your fondness for being touched by big men." Donna chided with a grin.

"Ah burn!" Fez cheered with glee, still intoxicated.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you! Burn!" Kelso leapt in the air with pride at his delicious burn.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" She began to charge at the tall boy as Eric jumped between them.

"Enough. Look Kelso, if you want to go so badly, then go by yourself." He spoke reasonably.

"Fine. I will."

"Oh I want to go too. Perhaps we will find a whore who needs warming. Once she tastes this hot chocolate" He gestured to himself "she will be powerless to resist!"

The pair exited the motel room quickly.

"Our friends are weird." Donna mused.

Eric smiled "Tell me about it."

The redhead took a seat on the bed and kicked off her shoes "I feel bad for Hyde and Jackie, stuck up there together alone."

He laughed "I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

"Steven, will you just trust me?!" Jackie pleaded as she ran her fingers over Hyde's hair.

"Jackie, I don't trust anyone, especially when they try to put condiments on my head." He griped irritably, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"What's next? You going to get me to bathe in Ketchup?"

She sighed "Steven, the mayonnaise will make your hair shiny."

He gasped mockingly "Oh just what I've always wanted!"

"Fine, make fun, but beautiful hair leads to a beautiful life." She insisted with certainty just as she slapped a large amount of the goopy white sauce onto his curls.

Hyde winced "Ugh that feels weird."

"Well it will do wonders for this crazy afro of yours." She continue to rub the mayo through his curly tendrils.

As strange as this was, he actually liked the feel of her hands in his hair, though he would never admit it.

"Jackie, if you ever say anything about this to anyone, I'll kill you." He warned.

She giggled "Sure you will."

"All done! Now we let it sit for a while and then you can take a shower to wash it out." She rose from her spot on the floor in front of the refrigerator to wash her hands.

Hyde looked up at Jackie as a devious smile crossed his lips. He rose to his feet and stood behind her, grabbing a dish towel.

"I trusted you, so I'm going to need you to return the favor."

His Cheshire grin alarmed her "How?"

"You let me feed you…while your blindfolded." He gestured to the dish towel.

Her eyes widened in shock "W-What?"

He simply continued to smirk at her "You heard me."

Jackie's breath suddenly sped up "Why would I do that?"

"Well they say that when you lose one sense, the others are heightened." He had no idea why he was speaking in such a low and husky manner "Plus you owe me for the mayonnaise."

She looked up into his crystal blue pools in shock and another emotion she had never felt before…arousal.

"Okay." She agreed apprehensively.

"Sit on the floor." He instructed.

Jackie did as she was told, taking a seat near the yellow fridge door. Hyde squatted down behind her, as he slowly tied the cloth in the back of her head, covering her mismatched eyes in blackness. He then opened the refrigerator door and began pulling out random items.

"Open your mouth."

Once again Jackie complied as Hyde placed a cherry into her mouth. She took it with her tongue and bit it, leaving only the stem in Hyde's hand.

"Mmm" escaped her lips.

Hyde smiled as he dollop some tapioca and placed the spoon between Jackie's luscious lips. Again a noise of pleasure escaped from her throat. He smirked as he spooned horseradish and fed it to her.

"Yuck." She wiped her mouth and grimaced. He smiled as he poured some orange juice into her waiting mouth.

As Hyde continued to feed a blindfolded Jackie, it occurred to both of them how strange this situation truly was. Here sat two people who seemingly hated each other, playing some sort of erotic game and actually enjoying it. What the hell was going on?

Finally after spraying whipped cream into her mouth, Hyde removed Jackie's blindfold. She looked at him intently. He noticed some of the fluffy whiteness on her bottom lip. With his finger, he wiped it off before licking it up. Their stare continued before Hyde finally came back to reality.

"I better go wash this off." He rose quickly and headed for the shower.

Jackie sighed as she got to her feet. She could hardly believe it, but for a moment, she yearned to kiss Hyde. It must have been some sort of cabin fever. She loved Michael and only Michael. He was the most beautiful boy she knew, and despite his cheating, he was a good boyfriend…sort of.

"Oh crap." She suddenly realized there were no fresh towels in the bathroom. She rushed to the linen closet and pulled one out, before marching into the bedroom, where she was shocked out of her wits.

"Oh my god!" They shouted in unison as Jackie walked in on Hyde in his birthday suit.

Her mouth opened wide as she couldn't help but take in his form…his _entire_ form.

Hyde covered up quickly "Jackie, what the hell?!"

She found her breath stolen from her yet again "Uh sorry. I was just bringing you a towel."

"Uh thanks." He replied awkwardly as he grabbed the towel.

She turned and walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face. So Michael Kelso was the _second_ most beautiful boy she knew.

* * *

"I'm Shawna, this is Alberta." The blonde informed Kelso, with a deep and sultry voice.

"I'm Kelso and this is my buddy, Fez." He gestured to the drunken foreign man.

"What kind of name is Fez?" Alberta, the blonder one asked Fez.

"It is a name given only to the sexiest stallions." He winked at her.

"You sure are cute." Shawna eyed Kelso hungrily.

"I know." He agreed "And you baby, are almost as cute as me!"

Shawna giggled "Kiss me."

Kelso was pulled by his collar fiercely as his lips collided with the blonde's.

"I knew it!" He heard a woman shout as he broke away from Shawna.

Standing before them, was a very frazzled looking woman.

"I knew you would be here! How could you do this to me?!" The woman shouted at Shawna.

"Please baby let me explain." The blonde pleaded, with a voice an octave lower.

Kelso looked back and forth between his new kissing buddy and the woman who seemed infuriated with her.

"Whoa are you two…lesbians?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh not exactly…"

* * *

"Oh Eric, you are such a great kisser." Donna lauded as their lips broke apart.

"Why thank you." Eric replied in a mock haughty tone as he pulled Donna closer to him.

Just then the motel room door swung open violently as Kelso stormed in.

"Man, what the hell is up with you?" Eric asked as he lifted his head from the pillow to look at his tall friend in the dark.

"What's up with me? I'll tell you what's up with me! My good looks are ruining my life. I swear, if another guy kisses me…"

"Whoa, you got kissed by a guy…again?!" Donna covered her mouth as it lay agape.

"He looked like a girl, like a really _hot_ girl! He was wearing the dress and wig and everything! Then his wife stormed in and caught us."

"Oh my god." Donna and Eric laughed heartily.

"I'm going to sleep." He whined as he threw himself on the other bed.

Eric looked around the room "Uh Kelso, where's Fez?"

"When I found out Shawna was really a guy, I sort of fainted. When I woke up Fez was gone." Kelso's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"You lost Fez?!" Eric shouted incredulously.

"No man, the bartender told me he went home with Alberta."

"Who's Alberta?" The skinny man asked curiously.

"Shawna's friend." Kelso replied simply.

"Wait, Fez went home with the drag queen's friend, Alberta? Oh my god, you let Fez go home with a guy!" Donna shrieked.

"Chh hello I was passed out! Besides it'll be a nice burn."

"Not as nice as you being kissed by two guys in one night." Eric jabbed.

Kelso simply laughed "I know. I am irresistible!"

* * *

"And just as the cheerleader was about to make it to salvation, the psycho killer grabbed her and slit her throat, spraying her crimson blood everywhere. The end." Hyde concluded as he and Jackie sat across from each other in front of the fire.

"Steven, that's a horrible story." Jackie whined "The cheerleader isn't supposed to die. She's too pretty."

Hyde huffed "That's how it really happened man."

"You just made it up!" She countered.

He shrugged "Whatever you say…but just so you know, they still say that he is out there, in these very woods, just looking for cheerleaders to kill."

She shuddered at his frightening words. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Steven."

"Sweet dreams." Hyde replied sinisterly.

He got up and made his way to the couch. Just as he laid down, he heard a whimper behind him. He looked up to see Jackie cowering in the corner.

"Jackie, what are you doing?"

"I'm scared to sleep in there alone." She whined.

Hyde sighed "Jackie, I was just messing with you. It was just a stupid story."

"I don't care. I'm scared." She paused "Could you maybe…stay in there with me?"

Hyde rubbed his face in frustration. Now he was sharing a bed with the tiny brunette? This was getting to be too much.

"Fine."

She clapped excitedly "Yay! Thank you Steven."

"Yeah yeah." He groaned as he followed her into the bedroom.

Two hours later, Jackie was still talking.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you naked. I was in shock. I mean, I've seen guys naked before. Well just Michael, and I didn't even want to that much, he just kind of insisted. He said he wanted me to see how big his thingy is, but after seeing yours…" She stopped as the embarrassment flooded her system.

Hyde smiled as he made out her mortified expression in the dark room "Continue. This is the part where you tell me I have a bigger dick than Kelso."

"Oh my god." She covered her face with the sheet. People always said she talked too much. She never agreed until now.

Hyde chuckled "No really, this is a topic I'm quite interested in." He covered his face with the sheet as well, so they were facing each other under the covers.

"Steven." She glared at him through her humiliation.

His smugness grew "So exactly how much bigger is it? Is it…"

He was cut off as her mouth crashed into his. At first, he was in complete shock, but within a moment, he was responding to her kiss fervently.

Hyde and Jackie rolling around a bed kissing heatedly, who could have seen that coming?

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! What will happen next with Jackie and Hyde? What the hell becomes of Fez and Alberta? Will Kelso find an actual girl to kiss? Will that girl be Jackie? If you want to know these things, you must review!! **


	3. Stardust

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it took so long to update this particular story, especially since I have gotten the most reviews ever on each chapter. Clearly you guys are enjoying it, and I am so glad! I blame my lack of updates on all these stories I've got going. I've never had 5 at once before! It's crazy! But trust me, I will finish them all, and they all have wonderfully sappy JH endings! Why would I ever write anything else? Lol! Allie, I threw something in here for you. Lol**

**Mina, you will get a kick out of this. I know it!**

**Contains smutty goodness!**

**Chapter 3: Stardust (haha you'll see why that's funny)**

* * *

Never had he tasted something so sweet in his life. As Hyde's lips fused together with Jackie's, he could feel the electricity between their bodies like lightning in his veins. She ran her hands through his curls as their tongues swirled together. Neither could comprehend what was happening. All they knew was that it felt good, damn good. Their kissing must have denied them necessary oxygen, for when they broke apart, they both sucked in air heavily, chests pounding. Hyde moved his mouth to begin sucking on her neck. She moaned slightly before pulling his face back up to hers and attacking his mouth again with her own. As he kissed her, Hyde's hand unbuttoned the two top buttons of her pajama top, slipping his hand inside. There he felt the warmth of her heaving chest in his grasp. As he enclosed one of her breasts in his large hand, she let out a throaty growl in his mouth.

Jackie opened her eyes as she continued to kiss Hyde. He caught her gaze and stared back at her as his lips left slow, languid kisses on hers, and his hand cupped her breast. She could feel the hardness situated between her thighs. Acting on her carnal instincts, she rubbed her core against it, causing him to groan.

"Jesus Jackie…" He grunted out.

She continued to grind against him "Oh Steven"

It was at this that Hyde pulled away. Hearing his first name escape Jackie's lips in passion sent him straight back to the shitty reality he lived in. It obviously wasn't right and should not be happening. As he sat up on the bed, she could see the confusion in his eyes through the darkness.

"What's the matter, Steven?" She asked in concern as she sat up and placed a hand on his knee.

"We can't do this. You're with Kelso." He stated firmly but sadly.

She shook her head "No, I _was_ with Michael. Don't you remember, I dumped him?"

He sighed "You're going to get back together though."

"No I won't. I know this is crazy, but I really want this. I want you." She leaned in to kiss him, but he rose from the bed quickly.

"Like hell you do." He barked.

She closed her pajama top, surprised by his sudden anger "Steven, what's the matter with you?"

"The matter with me, Jackie, is that I am not some pawn in your twisted game to use against Kelso. I know for a fact that you never let him into your pants. What do you think, that if you fuck me you could rub it in his face for cheating on you?"

Jackie rose to her feet in shock "Steven, how can you say that?!"

"Because it's true, and stop calling me 'Steven'. I'm going to take a shower, and you are going to stay in here, and we are going to forget that this whole thing happened." He spoke resolutely as he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom, lit with two large scented candles, threw his bag on the ground, and started the water. A cold shower was just the thing to get his mind off the tiny girl who had just offered herself to him. Thoughts that went in that direction did him no good. As he stepped in the cold water, it occurred to him how stupid taking a cold shower in the middle of a blizzard was. That was the thing with Jackie Burkhart. She made you stupid. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open.

He rolled his eyes "Go away, Jackie."

The shower curtain was pulled open, and in walked a fully naked Jackie. Hyde's eyes opened wide at the sight of her nude body in front of him. He stood there in awe, transfixed with the image.

"This water is freezing!" She shrieked as she turned the knob to the warm side.

"Jackie, what the hell?!" he asked, finally gaining hold of himself.

"What? You've never seen a naked girl before?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but…" He wasn't sure how to complete his sentence. He simply stared at her up and down.

She felt heat course through her at his hungry gaze.

"Steven, I would never use you to get back at Michael. I know we fight a lot, but…I like you. I always have, and I want you…so much."

She reached up and grabbed hold of his strong, wet shoulders as she leaned up to kiss him. The water poured down on them as they kissed passionately. Hyde felt his dick nearly quaking with the desire to push her up against the shower walls and plow into her, but he had to fight it off. He knew that if he didn't pull away now it would be passed the point of no return. He pushed away from her abruptly.

"No Jackie…we can't."

Her eyes began to tear "I get it…you don't want me."

She exited the shower and pulled a towel around her body as she fought the urge to burst out in tears. She had practically thrown herself at him, and he turned her down. Hyde turned the water off and hopped out of the shower, quickly following after her.

"You think I don't want you?!" He shouted as he pulled her toward himself and kissed her heatedly. She responded, kissing him back fiercely. Their tongues warred for control as their hands wandered each other's bodies in a frenzy.

In between kisses, he spoke "I want you so fucking much."

Hyde pulled her towel off and threw it to the floor, before picking her off the ground tossing her on the bed, where he quickly followed, laying his bare body over hers. Their skin was slick from the shower water, their hair wet. Through that, it was as if actual steam emanated their forms. They looked deep into each other's eyes as Jackie wrapped her legs around him.

"Are you sure?" He asked tenderly.

Breathing heavily, she smiled "Yes. I want to do this with you…_just_ you."

Her words caused a pressure in his chest that he could not define, for he had never experienced it before. As he looked intently into her huge mismatched eyes, he entered her slowly, as not to hurt her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his penetration, breaking her hymen. She let out a slight squeak as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"You okay?" He asked in a sweet, concerned voice.

She nodded "Yes."

His lips descended on hers as he began to thrust into her. She gradually felt the pain dissipate as pleasure replaced it. His movements were slow. He relished in the feeling of her very tight walls encompassing his dick.

"Fuck Jackie, you feel so good. You're so tight."

She moaned loudly and repeated his name continually "Steven. Steven."

He buried his head in her damp hair, breathing in her pleasant scent, as she bit down on his neck. At this, he let out a groan of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as she scratched her nails down his back.

His lips moved to her neck, where he nipped and sucked.

"Oh Steven." She moaned in ecstasy, her nails digging into his back.

He could feel her leaving marks, but he didn't care. The pain of her scratches added to the pleasure of her wet heat, clasping around his cock.

There was so much intensity between them, that they knew this wouldn't last long. His thrusts began to quicken as their pace sped up.

"Jackie?" he spoke out desperately. She looked up into his eyes and he saw an honesty there that scared him. She looked up into his blue pools as one tear fell from her green one. Moments later she came, taking him along with her.

"Steven!" She shouted as she reached the first orgasm of her life. She never knew this feeling existed.

After he caught his breath, Hyde pulled out of her and laid next to her. He had no idea what to say.

She disliked the new distance between them. "Now I'm cold."

He sighed and grabbed the blanket, throwing it on top of her naked form. She rolled her eyes before she moved to rest her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's better." She said happily.

"Huh…" was all he said in turn. He had never cuddled in his life. It was a night of firsts for both of them.

* * *

"Man, he's probably dead, and it's all your fault!" Eric shouted at his moronic friend as the light of the sun began to spill into their crappy motel room.

"I'm sure that Alberta guy wouldn't kill him. He'll probably just use him as his sex slave." Kelso replied in all seriousness.

"Which is the perfect job for Fez, if you think about it." Donna mused.

Eric continued to pace "I can't believe this! Our friend could be dead, or being forced to perform unspeakable sex acts, and you guys are making jokes?!"

"Eric, calm down. I'm sure Fez is fine." Donna assured.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Fez, with a grin splayed across his face that would make the Cheshire cat envious.

"There you are! Fez, we have been worried sick!" Eric screeched.

"Yes, your mommy here" Kelso gestured to Eric "thought you might be dead, but I knew you would pull through. You can't die a virgin!"

"Well then you can kill me now, brother!" The foreign man cheered in glee.

The three friends shouted in unison "What?!"

"I did it!" He announced proudly.

"Wait. Fez, who did you do it with?" The skinny boy asked calmly.

"With my goddess, Alberta!" Fez replied cheerfully.

Looks of shock grazed all their faces. Donna spoke first "So uh…you're gay?"

"If you mean gay as in happy, then yes, I am super gay!" He chirped.

Donna and Eric looked at each other before he spoke "No Fez, she means gay as in you like guys."

"Well, Kelso is a beautiful male specimen, but no, I do not like guys."

"But Fez, you had sex with Alberta, and he is a dude." Kelso exclaimed in confusion.

"No, Alberta is not a dude. She is a goddess!" Fez replied.

It seemed a stupid question to ask since fez claimed to have had sex with her, but Donna asked anyway "Fez, are you sure Alberta is a girl?"

"Yes, I licked her delightfully large breasts and had Pepe inside her magical garden!"

They all grimaced "Okay, we believe you." Donna added, disturbed by his words.

"But Shawna was a guy, and she was with him!" Kelso shouted.

"Yes, she knows a lot of guys who dress like girls. They are a part of this thing called the glam rock movement."

"Oh that is so cool!" Donna hailed.

"Yes, and tonight they are going to a concert where they have backstage passes."

"What concert?" Eric asked curiously.

"A man by the name of David Bowie."

"No way! They have backstage passes to a Bowie concert?! That is way cool!" The redhead cheered.

"Allie said we could all come. She has extra tickets." Fez informed them.

"Ah man that's awesome!" Eric enthused.

"Wait. What about Hyde and Jackie?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"We'll just see if we can get up the mountain today to get them, and if not, we'll just go without them."

As they drove the vista cruiser up to the base of the mountain, they found it still blocked. It seemed that Jackie and Hyde would be trapped together for a little while longer.

* * *

Jackie awoke with a smile on her face. She stretched out to find that she was alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room for Hyde, but found he was not there. Confused, she got up and wrapped a robe around herself before exiting the bedroom. She found Hyde in the kitchen at the stove.

"Hey." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and leaned up to kiss cheek.

"Hey." He replied distantly as he pulled away from her touch. He placed the eggs he had cooked on a plate for her.

"Here you go. You should eat. I'm going to see if I can get the generator working." He walked away, leaving her completely baffled as to his behavior.

* * *

"I can't believe we are backstage at a Bowie concert! This is so freakin' great!" Donna spoke in awe as she took in her surroundings. They were ushered into a crowded room. When Fez's new girlfriend walked up to them. She had blonde hair with blue streaks and large hazel eyes. She was tiny, but voluptuous.

"Guess what? Bowie wants us all to go to a party in his hotel!" She informed them excitedly.

"Sweet! Too bad I didn't wear my ass hugging pants that make me look like him." Kelso added regretfully. The four friends followed Allie into a van, where they made the drive to Bowie's hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie had spent the entire day being avoided, something that never happened to her. First Hyde spent hours getting the generator to work, then he came in to shower, locking the bathroom door, and at this moment he was shoveling the snow that had accumulated on the drive path. All of this done without so much as two words to Jackie. As she sat on the couch, she found herself getting madder and madder at this strange boy. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed outside.

"Steven Hyde, what do you think you're doing?!" She bellowed at him.

"Uh…" He looked down at the shovel in his hands "I think even you can figure that out."

"Oh don't even try your little smartass thing with me. I know you!"

"You don't know shit about me, Jackie." He replied irritably.

She approached him "Oh yes I do. I know we did something huge last night, and now you are totally freaked out, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I am too?"

He sighed "Look Jackie, I get it. You didn't want to lose your virginity like that…to me…I'm sorry, okay?"

She rolled her eyes "Steven you are such an idiot. I told you a hundred times I wanted you. I'm just afraid that you won't want me anymore…that I wasn't good…or something" She looked down in embarrassment.

"You think you weren't good. Jackie, you were great." He insisted in shock.

She smiled and ran up to him, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they locked lips.

* * *

"Wow this room is awesome!" Donna cheered as they entered the star's suite. Moments later they were greeted with the man himself.

"Hello there." The British accented voice of David Bowie rang through their ears.

Donna smiled, awestruck "Hi."

His eyes surveyed the redhead and her friends. "You, you, and you" He gestured to Donna, Allie and Kelso "Can join some of us in the other room if you are looking for a more…_intimate_ party.

As he walked away, Kelso began to follow.

"Wait Kelso. It's an orgy." Eric informed him.

The taller boy paused for a moment before shouting "Alright!" He rushed into the other room to join the "party". Donna and Eric rolled their eyes.

"Moron" She said as she shook her head "I guess it's good that Jackie wasn't here to see that."

Eric nodded "I feel kind of bad for them though. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

"Oh Steven!" Jackie shouted as she bounced on top of his seated form on the couch.

His breath hitched every time she spoke his first name out in pleasure. He was treated to the hottest sight he had ever seen, Jackie riding him, her breasts bouncing with every movement. With each rocking of her hips, he thrust up into her, creating the perfect friction and force. Hyde had a lot of sex in his young life, but none of it compared to this. He didn't understand why, but every feeling, every sensation, every emotion was heightened with Jackie, and as he erupted inside her, it was a slow burning that coursed through his body. They sat like that, wrapped together, a sweaty mass, with him inside her for a few moments before she kissed his lips and spoke up.

"I'm all hot and glisteny now" He smiled at her avoidance of the word sweat. "Let's go out in the snow."

* * *

Eric and Donna watched Allie sit on Fez's lap, as they whispered to each other. It was funny how some things work out. A few moments later, a disheartened looking Kelso stormed into the room from the other one. He marched up to his friends with a pout on his face.

"Kelso, what's the matter?" Eric asked his friend.

"I didn't know it was going to be that kind of orgy."

"What do you mean?" The tall girl asked the tall boy.

"What I mean is, and I never thought I'd say this, but…I kissed more guys in the past 24 hours than I ever kissed girls in one day."

"What? Another guy kissed you?!" Eric asked in shock.

"I always thought it would be cool to be kissed by someone famous, but I was thinking more along the lines of Farah Fawcett." He whined.

Donna's mouth opened wide "Oh my god! You got kissed by David Bowie?!"

"I'm afraid so. I guess not many guys who wear make up are straight. Man, this sucks!"

"Aww Kelso, look at it this way, David Bowie is like a huge rock star, and he chose you to kiss." Eric noted.

A moment later Kelso grinned widely "Yeah that's true! It's 'cause I'm just better looking than most people!"

* * *

"You swear!" Jackie called out as she hid behind a large tree.

"I swear. It's a truce!" Hyde replied.

"Ok, I'm coming out." They both came out from behind their respective tree trunks as Jackie threw a large snowball hitting Hyde in the head.

"Haha! I tricked you!" She stuck her tongue out as he ran at her, grabbing her as they tumbled to the pure white ground.

They rolled around in the snow laughing for a few moments before they stilled. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before Jackie spoke.

"I love you."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I know, me and my evil endings! I think there should only be 2 more chapters left, and perhaps an epilogue. I really hope you like it, and I want to see a buttload of reviews again 'cause I love them!!!**


End file.
